


FrostIron 10

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: Avengers [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Tony gets done with a mission and Loki and their daughter meet him at his 'landing pad'.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168379
Kudos: 19





	FrostIron 10

Lorra watched as Tony landed in his suit and ran out before his army of robots could finish removing it, "Daddy!"

"Hey princess, how was your day?" Tony grinned as he scooped his daughter into his arms. She grabbed a handful of Tony's shirt in excitement, "Me and poppa went and visited Aunty Nat and Uncle Hawk! Then, we went to the park and got cotton candy!"

"Did you have fun?" Tony laughed as he walked toward the house.

"Yes! Uncle Hawk and I snuck up on aunty Nat and scared the hebbie jeebies outta her and Papa and I climbed all the way to the top of the playground then we raced down the slides-"

"She beat me," Loki grinned from the doorway. Tony smiled at his husband dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top, "Sounds like you two had a busy day."

"I think we wore out Clint and Natasha more than anything really," Loki chuckled. Tony set Lorra on the couch and flopped next to her, "Alright, it's my bedtime!"

"No way, it's too early to go to bed!" Lorra giggled. Loki smiled and laid on top of Tony, "Yeah, it's too early to go to bed. Gosh, Tony!"

"I'm an old man, I need as much beauty rest as I can get," Tony said. Loki patted his head, "I guess we'll just have to deal with your ugliness for now."

Lorra climbed on top of Loki with a triumphant grin. The god sighed defeatedly, "Oh no, however, shall I get up!?"

"Alright, I give I give!" Tony squeaked. Loki and Lorra climbed off him with matching dramatic pouts. Tony rubbed his chest by where the arc reactor used to be with a frown. Loki raised an eyebrow at him. Tony smiled, "We're good. How about a movie? Incredibles? Megamind?"

"Megamind!" Lorra squeaked excitedly. Tony grabbed the remote and flipped to Megamind. Loki and Lorra snuggled in without a second thought.

-+-+-

As the credits rolled Loki stood to stretch and had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing at how adorable they are. He scooped Lorra up and carried her down the hall to her room.

"Good night princess," Loki whispered as he shut her door. He went back up to get Tony and he had curled up in a ball on the couch. Loki knelt in front of his husband, "Tony, let's go to our bed."

"I don't want to get up," Tony grumbled. Loki scooped him up into his arms with a grin, "You don't need to."


End file.
